La Melancolía de Koizumi Itsuko
by Iratsu
Summary: Haruhi ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, esta vez cambiando el cuerpo de Koizumi por el de una mujer. Sin embargo, este cambio le conviene más a él que a ella. ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos de Haruhi? Shounen-ai. Parejas dentro. Segundo capítulo UP.
1. El primer día

Notas de la autora: El fic está basado en el genderbreding de Haruhi *3* si has visto algún fanart en el que salga Itsuki en versión chica, te vendrá mejor al leer esta historia :3 espero que os guste y que no os aburra mientras leéis!~ *3*

Nota: las parejas que hay en este fanfic son: Koizumi x Kyon, Haruhi x Kyon y un poco de Koizumi x Haruhi y viceversa. De momento no hay contenido hard (yaoi), pero probablemente, lo habrá xD

Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi, Koizumi Itsuki y Kyon, así como Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu, son propiedad de Tanigawa Nagaru, autor original de esta magnífica historia :3

* * *

Si alguna vez me preguntaran cuál es mi función en el mundo, la respuesta está clara. He sido creado para observar a una chica, y para calmarla cuando sus sentimientos están inestables, a veces arriesgando mi vida en ello. Fue esa misma chica quién me creó... y quién creó al mundo, también. Es por eso que debo observarla sin descanso, y actuando cuando la situación lo requiera.  
Y... si alguien me preguntara qué es para mí esa chica, también tengo la respuesta clara.  
... o al menos, eso creía.

Hace tres años, cuando el mundo fue creado, supe que esa chica sería especial en mi vida. Siempre he estado observándola desde lejos, pero pasado ese tiempo se me dio la oportunidad de estar junto a ella. Pude comprobar entonces que era una chica encantadora, y que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran equivocados. Tenía que actuar bajo una máscara, sin poder mostrar mi verdadero yo, pero no me importaba. Sin embargo... algo ocurrió, algo que no podía ni siquiera sospechar.  
Ingresé en el grupo que esa chica creó, entrando como el quinto miembro. Para cuando entré, ya había cuatro personas dentro.  
Nagato Yuki y Asahina Mikuru, alien y viajera del tiempo respectivamente, también estaban allí para investigar sus acciones.  
Por supuesto, la jefa de la Brigada, la chica que creó el mundo, Suzumiya Haruhi.  
... Y alguien inesperado. Era de suponer que estaría allí, ya que fue él quién le dio la idea de crear la Brigada SOS, pero nunca supuse lo que llegaría a ser para mí. Ese chico del que aún no conozco su nombre verdadero, apodado como "Kyon".  
En los primeros días como miembro de la Brigada SOS, mis sentimientos hacia Suzumiya Haruhi permanecían como el día en el que la conocí... sin embargo, no se mantuvieron estables.  
Ese chico, al que no he podido llamar nunca por su nombre, empezaba a llamarme la atención. Él se dirigió hacia mí primero, confirmando sus suposiciones de que "yo" no era una persona normal... en efecto, no lo era. Tengo poderes paranormales... soy un Esper. Y así se lo hice saber, demostrándoselo además, invitándole a entrar a un aislamiento.  
Mientras pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco nos íbamos conociendo. Suzumiya Haruhi seguía siendo lo mismo para mí... pero ya no la veía con los ojos de un enamorado. Seguía pensando que era una persona encantadora, y que me encantaba estar con ella, en efecto... aún así, prefería pasar mi tiempo con ese chico "sin nombre". Prácticamente, sin darme cuenta, me acercaba demasiado a él, aprovechando mi condición "de ser un hombre" para hablar con él acerca de Suzumiya Haruhi con cercanía, intentando ser su amigo, cuando en realidad... mis intenciones eran otras. Mi deseo más profundo era poder estar con él... de otra forma. Algo que nunca nadie supo.  
Sin embargo... él empezaba a sospecharlo. Notaba que me aproximaba demasiado a él, y podía notar en sus ojos que le disgustaba que "otro hombre" se le acercara tanto. En cambio, para Asahina Mikuru siempre tenía una mirada que dirigirle y palabras amables que dedicarle.  
... Fue entonces cuando este sentimiento empezó a nacer en mi interior.

"Si yo no fuera quién soy... si "yo" no fuera "Koizumi Itsuki", sino... la misma persona en otra condición..."

Un sentimiento molesto. Podría llamarse "celos". Celos del sexo femenino.

"Si yo fuera una mujer... quizá él sí que podría fijarse en mí... y al ser mujer, no le importaría que me acercara a él..."

...

Recordaba todo esto mientras observaba mi cara en el espejo. Mi cara, mi cuerpo... todo. Absolutamente todo había cambiado. Seguía siendo "Koizumi Itsuki"... pero no era "yo".  
Inexplicablemente, la imagen al otro lado del espejo no era la de "Koizumi Itsuki", sino que reflejaba el cuerpo de una chica de mi edad... muy parecida a mi "yo" masculino.

"Suzumiya-san... ¿esto ha sido obra tuya?..."

Eso fue lo primero que llegué a pensar acerca de por qué mi cuerpo había cambiado... y de forma acorde con mis deseos.  
Pero eso era lo que no encajaba. Eso era lo que "yo" deseaba, no lo que deseaba Suzumiya Haruhi. Ella tiene la capacidad de hacer realidad sus deseos, por muy disparatados que éstos sean. Sin embargo, yo no tengo esa capacidad.

"¿Por qué entonces... ahora "soy" una mujer?"

Necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. El estado mental de Suzumiya Haruhi es mi prioridad, tenía que saber qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, así que me dispuse a ir hacia el Instituto del Norte.  
... No sin antes hacer unas llamadas a cierta organización. Las personas de la Agencia eran las únicas a quién les podía contar lo que me había ocurrido, ya que era muy posible que lo relacionado con mi "cambio de sexo" estuviera relacionado con Suzumiya Haruhi.  
Una vez comprendida la situación, hicieron todo el papeleo necesario para que "Koizumi Itsuko" pudiera ingresar en el Instituto del Norte. También consiguieron un uniforme de marinera para que no desentonara ante los demás estudiantes. Al probármelo, pude comprobar que me estaba un poco grande, pero era normal, ya que no conocía ni la talla de este nuevo cuerpo.  
Y sí, mi nombre sería "Itsuko" de aquí en adelante. Actuaría ante todos haciéndome pasar por una supuesta prima mía.

Lo más complicado sería inventarse una historia de por qué Itsuki ha desaparecido de repente, y por qué su prima ha ocupado su lugar... sobre todo, sería complicado para una persona. Para esa persona tan importante para nosotros.

... Pero había una persona a la que le podía contar la verdad. A la única persona a la que podía contarle lo que me había ocurrido era a él. A ese chico "sin nombre".  
Sin embargo, nunca lo hice. No quise hacerlo. A sus ojos, "yo" sería "Koizumi Itsuko", también.  
Esto fue una decisión propia, la Agencia no intervino para nada. Esos sentimientos de celos que tenía hacia el sexo femenino... desaparecieron al tener un cuerpo femenino propio. Y no quise desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Con todo esto, el primer día de "Koizumi Itsuko" en el Instituto del Norte estaba a punto de comenzar...

* * *

  
Estar en clase no supuso mucho problema. Tal y como hice cuando me trasladé a este instituto cuando era "hombre", tuve que presentarme, inventarme unos gustos y un poco de "mi" vida para que el personaje de "Koizumi Itsuko" pareciera real.  
La clase 1-9 no sospechó nada. La Agencia estableció en los papeles que "tenía que entrar en la misma clase que Itsuki para recuperar sus clases, el cual se encontrará ausente un tiempo". Sinceramente, prefería seguir ahí. Con suerte, Suzumiya Haruhi no me vería ni podría reconocerme.

... Nada más lejos de mis espectativas. Entró como un relámpago nada más sonar el timbre que indicaba el final de la primera clase.  
Recorrió toda la clase con la mirada... hasta que se detuvo en mí. Tras quedarse un rato mirándome fíjamente, se acercó a mi pupitre.

-... ¿Te conozco?

-Uh... no creo, he ingresado en el Instituto del Norte esta mañana.

-Entiendo... -Pareció ser que su interés por estudiantes transferidos de otras escuelas a mitad de curso cesó al reclutar a "Koizumi Itsuki". Tras decir eso, me levanté para dirigirme hacia la clase dónde daríamos la siguiente asignatura.  
-Espera. -Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la mía. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oh... lo siento, no me he presentado antes. Me llamo Koizumi Itsuko, encantada de conocerte. -Fingí un poco estar nervioso, jugando con un mechón del pelo, para que quedara más creíble.  
No pensé que habría de malo en decir "mi" nombre. Más tarde, me daría cuenta de mi error.

-¿Koizumi? Yo conozco a un chico que se llama Koizumi.

-Quizá te refieras a mi primo... um... ¿no serás tú Suzumiya Haruhi? Mi primo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿De verdad... que eres su prima? -Su mirada seguía fija en mí, como si quisiera escanearme y analizar cada célula. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, e incluso diría que de confusión. -Si tu lo dices... -Mientras pronunciaba esa frase, casi en un susurro, salió por la puerta de la clase 1-9. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo también tenía que irme.

* * *

  
Antes de que todas las clases terminaran, y esquivando a las curiosas preguntándome por qué "Koizumi Itsuki" había desaparecido de repente, decidí pasarme un momento por la sala del Club de Literatura, aprovechando un descanso entre clase y clase. Sólo... por respirar un poco el aire que encerraba esa habitación, embriagado con un aroma de nostalgia.  
Creía que iba a estar solo, pero había alguien más en la habitación. Sentada en su silla metálica, al lado de la ventana y leyendo un libro. Era Nagato Yuki, la interfaz humanoide que se encargaba de observar a Suzumiya Haruhi... o a sus ojos, una simple rata de biblioteca.  
... Caí entonces en la cuenta de que ella sí que podría saber por qué mi cuerpo había cambiado. Nagato tiene conocimientos de prácticamente todo, además de que no perdía nada preguntándola. Me acerqué hacia ella y se lo pregunté.

-Em... Nagato-san...

-...

-... ¿Me reconoces?

-... -Levantó la vista del libro para mirarme tan fíjamente como lo había hecho Suzumiya Haruhi antes. La única diferencia era que Nagato Yuki me miraba sin ninguna emoción.

-Koizumi Itsuki. -... realmente, me sentí aliviado. Pensaba que ya nadie volvería a llamarme por "mi nombre".

-Sí... soy yo. Pero, Nagato-san... ¿sabes por qué tengo un cuerpo de mujer en este momento?

-... -Sabía que el alien Nagato Yuki podría contestarme. Y así lo hizo, después de una breve pausa en silencio. -... La causa ha sido Suzumiya Haruhi.

Tal y como suponía.

-Suzumiya Haruhi vuelve a experimentar una sensación de aburrimiento, aparte de una sensación que la Entidad Responsable de Integración de Datos no ha sido capaz de descodificar. Esto supone que el flujo de información de Suzumiya Haruhi disminuye hasta que ve cumplidos sus deseos. En esta ocasión, su deseo ha sido transformar al sujeto Koizumi Itsuki en una mujer por razones que escapan a la razón de la Entidad Responsable de Integración de Datos. Sin embargo, se ha podido comprobar que, cuando Suzumiya Haruhi alberga en su interior esa sensación indescriptible, lo cual ocurre en contadas situaciones y aleatoriamente, produce mucha más información de lo que produce normalmente. El comportamiento anormal de Suzumiya Haruhi era inesperado y se está estudiando la nueva información que está produciendo.

Terminada su espesa intervención, y tras volver a pensar en sus palabras, pude comprobar que no me equivocaba al deducir que mi cuerpo había cambiado porque Suzumiya Haruhi así lo había querido. Pero... sigo sin saber por qué, y parece que Nagato Yuki tampoco conoce el motivo.  
Espera... "¿sensación que la Entidad Responsable de Integración de Datos no ha sido capaz de descodificar?" ... eso sonaba demasiado extraño.  
Iba a intentar preguntarle algo más, pero en ese momento entró otra persona al cuarto. El cuarto miembro de la Brigada SOS, la viajera del tiempo, Asahina Mikuru.

-¡Ah! Pensaba que no había nadie... ¡perdón! -Se inclinó hacia delante, mostrando una reverencia para pedir disculpas.

-N-no pasa nada... yo ya me iba... -Me di cuenta en ese momento de que Asahina Mikuru no sabía quién era. Si alguien que es ajeno a la Brigada SOS entra al cuarto del Club de Literatura por su cuenta, sería una acción bastante extraña. Tuve suerte entonces de que fuera Asahina Mikuru quién abrió la puerta, y no Suzumiya Haruhi.

-Eh... mm... tu cara me suena mucho... -Asahina Mikuru se quedó mirándome también, pero ella miró hacia abajo cuando le devolví la mirada.

-Quizá te recuerde a mi primo, me lo dice mucha gente... me llamo Koizumi Itsuko, encantada de conocerte.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Por eso me recordabas tanto a él! Ahora caigo... Uh... no sabía que Koizumi-kun tenía una prima en este instituto...

-He ingresado hoy aquí. Vengo a "sustituirle"... creo que tardará una temporada en volver.

-¿Uh? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No... son problemas familiares. Hasta que no los solucione, me encargaré de darle los deberes y coger apuntes por él. Bueno, me voy ya, que es tarde. ¡Hasta luego!

Salí del cuarto del Club de Literatura, quizá bastante deprisa, ya que Asahina Mikuru quedó algo desconcertada. Sin embargo, me quedé parado en la puerta, sujetando el picaporte, dejando que mi mente se inundara de pensamientos.  
Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, siendo "Koizumi Itsuko", allí no había lugar para mí. La "prima de Koizumi Itsuki" era una persona ajena a la Brigada SOS, que no tenía ninguna relación con ella, así que no podía presentarme allí como si no pasara nada.  
Me dispuse a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos del instituto cuando me di cuenta... de que a él no le había visto en todo el día. Él no sabía que "Koizumi Itsuko" había aparecido en el Instituto del Norte...  
Solté el picaporte, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Ahí fue cuando noté que me choqué contra alguien y, de la fuerza desprendida, el golpe me hizo caer. Seguramente ese "alguien" tampoco se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hey, ten más cuidado por dónde vas...

Esa voz me era familiar. Me era muy familiar. Por supuesto, conocía esa voz perfectamente.  
Enfrente de mí estaba él. El chico "sin nombre", el segundo miembro de la Brigada SOS... ese chico que me llamaba tanto la atención. El chico que hizo que mirara a Suzumiya Haruhi de distinta forma... y que fuera a él a quién miraba de forma "especial".

-L-lo siento mucho... -Posiblemente, dado que ahora "soy" una mujer, estaba muy nervioso, mi cuerpo temblaba, casi no me salía la voz... y evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Me... avergonzaba. Supuse entonces que las hormonas de este nuevo cuerpo empezaban a actuar, y no podía detenerlas. Como "Koizumi Itsuki" no me había ocurrido nunca esto, siempre había conseguido controlar mis emociones. Así que comprobé de esa forma cómo podían sentirse las chicas al estar cerca... del chico al que amaban.  
Me levanté del suelo y me dispuse a correr, pero algo me retenía en el lugar dónde estaba. Él me había agarrado de la manga, impidiendo que pudiera escapar.

-Tu cara... te pareces mucho a Koizumi... -Si varias personas coinciden en lo mismo, no podía ser porque estaban todas equivocadas. De hecho, yo mismo lo pensé esta mañana al verme reflejado en el espejo. Si no fuera imposible, se me podría confundir actualmente con la hermana melliza de Koizumi Itsuki. Por supuesto, eso escapa a toda lógica ya que, en este momento, "Koizumi Itsuki" como tal no existe.  
Terminé cediendo, y dejé de oponer resistencia. Me giré para responderle.

-Yo... eh... m-me llamo Koizumi I-Itsuko... encantada de c-conocerte... -... Seguía sin poder mirarle a los ojos directamente. Notaba que el pulso de mi corazón se aceleraba mucho, y las mejillas seguramente las tendría enrojecidas. -I-Itsuki-kun es mi primo... todo el mundo dice que nos parecemos mucho...

Se podía apreciar perfectamente que estaba muy nervioso. Tras lograr decir eso, me volví a girar y eché a correr como si estuviera siendo perseguido. Posiblemente le hubiera dejado muy confundido... pero mi corazón no lo aguantaba más. Pensar que le estaba engañando así... me dolía. Por otra parte, no quería revelarle mi verdadera identidad, sabía que podría aprovechar este nuevo cuerpo de alguna forma.

Si Suzumiya Haruhi ha querido cambiar mi cuerpo, sería por alguna razón...


	2. La sospecha

Traigo aquí el segundo capítulo :3 a pesar de ser más corto que el anterior, me ha salido bastante espesito ya que no hay mucha acción y prácticamente todo son pensamientos, pero aún así, era necesario para continuar la historia xD espero que os guste ^w^

* * *

Al terminar la última clase del día, salí corriendo de la clase. No pude concentrarme, ni tomar apuntes, ni siquiera escuchar la explicación del profesor. Tampoco me di cuenta de que en el móvil tenía varias llamadas perdidas, todas de Suzumiya Haruhi. No paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Primero la sorpresa al levantarme y descubrir que estoy encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Después, en que Suzumiya Haruhi ha aparecido como un relámpago en mi clase cuando no recuerdo que lo haya hecho antes, y estoy seguro de que ninguno de mis compañeros de aula le interesan lo más mínimo, si era para eso por lo cual había pasado por allí. Más tarde la densa explicación de Nagato Yuki, gracias a la cual pude descubrir que a Suzumiya Haruhi le ocurre algo que no le había pasado nunca, que le había apresado una "sensación que la Entidad Responsable de Integración de Datos no ha sido capaz de descodificar". Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar más sobre ese asunto, porque había algo... no, más bien "alguien" que ocupaba mis pensamientos en su totalidad.

Ni el hecho de que Suzumiya Haruhi estuviera inestable me interesaba, a pesar de que más tarde seguramente tuviera que arriesgar mi vida otra vez por ese hecho. No, todos mis pensamientos conducían a una persona. A la persona equivocada en la que debería estar interesado. A "él".

Sigo sin poder explicarme mis actos. Sonrojarme, tardamudear y querer salir corriendo -y hacerlo- al verle. Ahora que he conseguido calmar esa sensación que hacía que mi corazón se desbocara dentro de mi pecho, podía pensar en frío. Eso no me había pasado nunca siendo hombre. ¿Por qué siendo mujer sí? ¿Por las hormonas femeninas? ¿Tan rápido habían empezado a actuar en un cuerpo que, hasta hace unas ocho horas, era de hombre?

Ciertamente, esto sólo puede ser obra de Suzumiya Haruhi. Sólo ella es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas, más que nada porque cambiar de sexo de la noche a la mañana es imposible. Entonces surge el interrogante que más me escama. ¿Por qué este cambio es a mí a quién más le conviene? Así... podría intentar acercarme a esa persona, podría ser su "amiga" en un principio, tal y como Asahina Mikuru hace...

... no. Debo parar de pensar así. Esto no me conviene. Nací hombre, y seguiré siendo un hombre. Debería encontrar una explicación a esto. Y debería encontrarla por mí mismo. Debería permanecer cerca de Suzumiya Haruhi para observar sus repentinos cambios de humor, y sus nuevos deseos, porque de no ser por ellos, "Koizumi Itsuki" seguiría siendo hombre.

Enfrascado en mis pensamientos, llegué a la salida del instituto prácticamente sin darme cuenta. Mi subconsciente no paraba de traicionarme, para la gente no podía aparentar que conocía bien el lugar. En fin, supongo que nadie se habrá dado cuenta. Cogí los zapatos de mi taquillero sin percatarme de que a mi lado había una persona... que "me" conocía bastante bien. Mientras me los ponía y guardaba las zapatillas, me habló con un tono con el que nunca se había referido a "mí".

-Vaya, qué buena memoria que tienes. A mí me costó bastante orientarme por aquí en mis primeros días de curso. Me gustaría aprender de ti.

Allí estaba él, esa persona que se coló entre mis pensamientos y que no dejé salir durante todo el día. En sus ojos se podían encontrar destellos de desconfianza y de sospecha, y no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarme ir sin obtener todas las explicaciones posibles.

-Eh... heh. Mi primo me dió muchas indicaciones sobre este lugar y por los sitios por los que debía pasar para no perderme. Mi memoria al fin y al cabo no es tan mala, ¿verdad? - Intentando pensar en cómo me sentía cuando era hombre, le miré mientras le hablaba, intentando mantener una entonación firme. La única diferencia era que no tenía esa sonrisa tan característica mía en los labios. Me era más fácil mantener una cara seria, además de esa forma levantaría menos sospechas.

-Ya veo, así que eres bastante cercana con tu primo. ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado? Haruhi no ha parado de llamar a su móvil, pero no le contestaba. Ah, supongo que te habrá hablado de ella... una chica así sólo se encuentra cada cuatro millones de kilómetros.

-Me habló de una chica bastante extraña, pero a la vez encantadora. Ha aparecido de repente esta mañana en mi clase tras la primera hora además. Como tú, también se quedó bastante sorprendida de mi parecido con Itsuki-kun. Y sobre qué le ha pasado, son problemas familiares, no me ha dicho nada más. -... cada vez me costaba más mantener ese tono serio. Quería largarme de allí, por una parte por el interrogatorio al que me estaba sometiendo y por las conclusiones que pudiera sacar, y por otra, no me gustaba hablarle de esa forma... -Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, un placer hablar contigo.

Ya habiéndome puesto los zapatos, me dispuse a salir de allí, deseando echar a correr para escapar de él. Sin embargo, otra vez pasó lo mismo. Me agarró de la misma manga que antes y me hizo detenerme. Cuando quería, podía ser bastante terco...

-... ¿Pasa algo? -No me giré cuando dejé salir esas dos palabras de mi garganta. Notaba otra vez el calor en las mejillas, y no quería que se diera cuenta...

-Qué raro, cuando nos hemos chocado antes en el pasillo, me habías parecido una chica mucho más dulce. Parece mentira que esté hablando con la misma Koizumi Itsuko de antes.

-Eh... ah, eso... -no supe qué decir, mi mente estaba tan ocupada por intentar ocultar mis sentimientos que ni siquiera recordé mi comportamiento anterior. Por suerte, logré mantener la frialdad con la que pensaba y le estaba hablando. -... La gente no tiene por qué ser lo que aparenta a simple vista. Ahora sí, me voy.

-Espera, aún me sigues pareciendo demasiado sospechosa. -seguía sin soltarme de la manga. -Estabas en la puerta del cuarto de la Brigada SOS cuando te vi por primera vez, y teniendo en cuenta que lo que hacemos allí a nadie con dos dedos de frente le interesa, es demasiado extraño. A mí tampoco es que me interese, pero eso no viene al caso. ¿Qué querías? -su voz cada vez se iba tornando en un tono más serio, casi amenazador. -Y hay otra cosa que no entiend-...

-... no sé qué es eso de la Brigada SOS, tan sólo me había pasado por allí para mirar si había un libro que quería leer. Me dijeron que el club de Literatura se encontraba por allí, pero gracias a la chica encargada del club supe que lo que se hacía en ese cuarto no eran las actividades del club de Literatura como tal, y el libro que quería tampoco estaba. -antes de dejarle terminar de hablar, mi mente consiguió reaccionar rápidamente, menos mal que conseguí recordar ese pequeño detalle. Con eso, había conseguido dejarle sin palabras. No decía nada, y la mano que agarraba mi muñeca disminuyó su fuerza, por eso pude saberlo. Aún así, seguía sin poder soltarme. -Tengo prisa, por favor, ¿puedes soltarme?

-¿Eh...? Ah... sí, de acuerdo. -Con eso, por fin dejó mi muñeca libre. Después de volver a echarme la cartera con los libros al hombro, me dispuse a dejar el lugar...

... si no fuera porque otra vez, "él" me quería detener.

-¿A dónde vas? Si quieres puedo acompañarte, no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde, y en mi casa ahora mismo sólo está mi hermana, así que por mis padres no hay problema. ¿No te importaría?

Si tenía que ser sincero, no me molestó que se interesara en acompañarme, aunque lo quisiera hacer para interrogarme aún más. Eso era algo que no se había ofrecido a hacer conmigo siendo hombre... Sentía que este cuerpo me empezaba a ser útil de la forma en la que me interesaba por fin. Pero por otra parte era bastante peligroso que siguiera acosándome con sus preguntas, si había alguien entre todas las personas que no quería que supiera mi verdadera identidad, ese era él... además, de que era precisamente él una de las pocas personas que podría suponerlo. Por eso, no tuve más remedio.

-Me recogerán en coche, no vivo aquí y no conozco muy bien el lugar todavía. Lo siento, otro día será. ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Espera! ¡Sólo una pregunta más! -Me podía temer lo peor con esa pregunta, además de que me cansaban tantas preguntas...

-Dime.

-... ¿Quién eres?

Tal y como suponía, lo sospechaba.

-... Koizumi Itsuko, la prima de Itsuki. Pensaba que ya te lo había dicho.

-Mentira. Esa tal "Koizumi Itsuko" no podría saber quién es Haruhi sólo con verla a simple vista, y tú la reconociste sin dudar. Repetiré la pregunta otra vez. ¿Quién eres?


End file.
